


Five Words Shorts

by Bloodvix



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodvix/pseuds/Bloodvix
Summary: Short stories that include 5 random words given provided randomly. Various fandoms.





	1. Dagger. Skirt. Falcon. Rose. Yellow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagger. Skirt. Falcon. Rose. Yellow.
> 
> World of Warcraft - Legion

**Starlight Rose**

Stab. Stab. Slash.

Dodge left.

He flicked a throwing dagger, and caught the wolf in its flank. The beast dropped with a pain howl.

An arrow whistled past, nearly hitting him in the shoulder. He turned, glaring at the new comer. Female elf, one of those bow users. He growled, hoping that the nymph would take a hint and leave.

No such luck, as the hunter notched another arrow, pointed at him. He scoffed. Lady looked like an amateur, all bad stance and inappropriate armor. Seriously, bared mid-riff and chainmail skirts, it was a wonder she had yet to be sent home in disgrace.

The next arrow flew past followed by a falcon screeching bloody murder. At least she had a beautiful pet, untrained as it was. He sidestepped the feathered menace and pulled the shadows to warp behind her, hidden. It was over before it began, the elf bleeding out on the forest floor.

So much work, he grumbled as he walked towards the innocent looking flower under the tree. So much effort to pick a single rose.

Putting the rose carefully into his pouch, the orc took another look at his map. Time to move towards the next yellow node.


	2. Milk. Missed Call. Stun Gun. Red. Hair Tie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk. Missed Call. Stun Gun. Red. Hair Tie.  
> So I cheated a little with the 'Red' here...
> 
> Original Work

**The Clan on Morro Street**

Tomatoes. Lettuce. Carrot.

He grinned as he dropped a bag of onions into the trolley.

Cereal. Pasta.

Cheese. Butter. Milk.

The boy paused, frowning at the milk carton. Choices, choices. There's going to be tonnes of whining if he goes back with plain milk. He grabbed two extra bottles of chocolate milk.

Loud buzzing from his pocket, as he walked past the nicely stacked six-packs of beers. Two of those went into the trolley, as he thumbed through the new message with his other hand.

\- Bear nt hm. u kno whr? -

Caia strolled over, adding the frozen bacon into the pile of groceries already in his trolley. "Did Tess say where he went?" She looked up from checking the shopping list, thinking, and shook her head after a few seconds. He keyed a short reply.

\- no. will chk -

\- k -

Shoving the girl towards the cashier, he passed her his wallet as he tapped the familiar number on his phone. The ringing cuts off after fifteen seconds. He tried twice more before Caia left the counter, pushing the trolley towards him. She gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. "No clue."

They pushed the trolley out onto the streets, ignoring the store guard's frown. No way they were going to carry that pile of junk all the way back without wheels. That trolley was practically theirs anyway, with all the stickers that Haltyr has stuck on it.

Less than halfway to their home, he was distracted from his fifth dial by a group of people. Leading them was a guy that he was familiar with, having met each other multiple times (unfortunately) before.

"Well well. Look who's here." The elitist snob sneered at him. "The Fox, out grocery shopping."

He continued tapping on his phone, watching the sixth dial attempting to connect. "Hello, Red."

Red frowned. "Your phone is more important than me. How rude of you."

"Everything is more important than you, Red." Another dial attempt went flat. Fox looked up from the screen to see the other man bristle at his words. "I'm busy today, go bother someone else."

Before Red could respond, the girl tagging along beside him spoke, pouting and all. "That was mean. Wolfie is a really cool guy." Large mascaraed eyes blinked at him as she clinged to said wolfie's arm. "You really should not speak to him like that."

Caia ducked behind him to hide her laughter. He could only sigh in exasperation and roll his eyes. "Sophia, dear. I'm glad to see you, I really am." She tittered. "But if I'd be honest, you have really really bad taste." A step backwards, as the goons started to loom menacing in front of their boss. "And you might want to watch the diet."

"Why you..." Red surged forward, fist raised. He stopped at the fierce glare directed at him.

"Try me, Red. Just give me an excuse." Dropping his hands from the trolley handle he turned to face the group with a lazy slouch. Behind him, Caia reached into her bag for her stun gun.

They stared down at each other, the group of goons following Red watching them warily. "You can't attack me, you know that."

"Doesn't stop me, Red. You can run to daddy dearest all you want." Bored with the exchange, he turned back to the food cart and started pushing it again, resuming the tapping on his phone. "Wouldn't be the first time I did time." Trying again after that fiasco, he received another failed dial.

Where in the world was the damn bear?

The chief of police's son looked like he still wasn't going to step down, but the squeal of tires from down the road caught their attention. The black bike that screeched to a stop near them was familiar, and so was the rider. Dirty green locks fell in waves as the woman removed the helmet, glaring at Red.

"The fuck you did to Zeu?"

That effectively took Red's attention away from Fox, who beckoned to the girl still posed to use her stun gun. They silently wheeled the trolley away from the heated confrontation behind them. Snippets of the argument were carried by the wind, and he heard something about cheating and bar fighting, but ignored them in favor of hitting the redial button on his phone. Again.

Ok, so maybe he was getting a little worried. Just pick up the damn phone...

"Still cant contact him?"

He shook his head at her. They were approaching the house when the door opened and someone ran out. "Shopping's here!"

"Milk? Did you forget to buy the chocolate milk again?"

Cipher snatched the milk carton out of the trolley. "I got it!" The rest of them chased him back into the house, yelling. They could hear the guys all the way into the backyard.

"You wouldn't believe they are actually adults." He looked down the empty street. "Move the stuff in, I'll go take a walk."

"You need us to go and search around?"

He shook his head negative. "I'll be fine. He'll probably pop up somewhere in awhile." He pressed the redial again.

A few steps from the metro station the peppy tone from the speaker indicated that the call had gone through. "Tess?"

"Yeah."

"The hell are you?"

"At the station. You looking for me?"

It was hard to miss the large man in the crowd; He pushed through the station mob and grabbed the phone from Tess's hand. "Damn right I was looking for you." 

"What for?"

"Didn't know where you went for the whole morning. You were not picking up your phone." He followed the bear out of the station.

"Hmm. Phone didn't ring." When they stepped out of the station, the blackberry in Fox's hand started to buzz. 24 Missed Call. "Looks like they all got jammed up in the traffic." He took the phone back and looked at the number of calls. "You worried?"

He glared. "Red was down at Morro Street." Of course he was worried. Dumb bear.

"You know he cant do shit to me." Tess was rummaging in his bag as he walked. "Whine a little, try to look intimidating. Blah blah."

A small pouch was taken from the bag and offered to his partner. Fox took the bag, curious. "...?"

"Went down to chinatown. You only ever used the hair ties from that shop, eh?"

Surprised, he opened the pouch to look at the neatly packed colored bands. "You went all the way to buy these?"

"Well I broke the second last one you had." A shrug. "You'd start complaining once you misplace your last one."

"I'm still pissed you disappeared on us without picking up your phone."

The bear watched as the smaller male pulled off his old hair tie and re-did the ponytail with a new tie. "Okay. What do I have to do to make it up to you."

"Buy me lunch." They were almost at the clan house, and the ruckus from inside could be heard loud and clear. "Somewhere nice and quiet, maybe."


End file.
